


Breaking News

by EffingEden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus want to tell Harry about their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strongwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=strongwriter).



> Comment_fic prompt, 'Harry Potter; Sirius/Remus; How to tell Harry about their coupledom'

Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly and rubbed the slight growth of stubble on his chin. It rasped in the silence of the house, and the man’s dark eyes lifted for a moment before darting away. “Harry. I have something wonderful to tell you. Remus and I are… shagging each other into a stupor each night and again in the mornings.”

Remus blinked. “That’s not the most gentle way to tell him, Sirius.”

Sirius sighed and slumped in his seat. “It’s how we told James. Should work just as well for his son!”

The werewolf shook his head. “We had known James a lot longer and he knew already when you told him.”

Sirius stiffened and looked at Moony. “He knew?”

Remus smiled and nodded once. “Of course he did. He let us steal the cloak often enough without confronting us. But let’s bring this back to Harry.”

“Oh, yeah. Uh. Harry. When two wizards love each other very much they shag their brains out –”

“Do remember,” Remus said loudly, “that we are practically strangers to him, still. And he has had a very Muggle upbringing. That uncle of his wouldn’t be the type to approve.”

“What has his uncle got to do with anything?”

“Remember how in first year you thought the only natural union was one your parents had planned out for you?”

“Oh Merlin, don’t remind me!”

Remus lifted an eyebrow. “Typical Muggles wouldn’t approve of us because we are both men, in the same way Purebloods wouldn’t approve of a marriage between one of theirs and a Muggle-born.”

Sirius growled. “Damn. This could be ugly.”

The other man gave a slight shrug. “Let’s give him the benefit of the doubt. Still, we need a way of breaking it to him …”

“So letting him walk in on us shagging is out?”

“Let’s put that idea on the backburner, Padfoot.”﻿


End file.
